<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Boy by klainefics24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428041">Birthday Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainefics24/pseuds/klainefics24'>klainefics24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married!Klaine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Blaine is such a dork lmao, Domestic, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, married, married!klaine, this one is real silly you guys, what a cutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainefics24/pseuds/klainefics24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine decides to pull out all the stops for Kurt’s birthday this year...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married!Klaine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Somewhat belated, but written in celebration of Chris turning 30! Omg!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Normally, Kurt would wake, on clockwork, to the monotonous beeping of his 6:00AM alarm. Careful to avoid waking Blaine (who didn’t have to get up for another hour), he would quickly reach over to the bedside table and scrabble for the phone, smothering the noise and reluctantly pulling himself out of their warm cocoon of blankets. As you can imagine, he was very confused to find himself only just drifting into consciousness around 7:30AM. Even more so when he rolled onto his side and looked to see the other half of the bed, sheets rumpled and abandoned. Spooked, he made a grab for his phone and checked his schedule, finding it was empty. He looked at the date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, yeah. It was his birthday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flopped back down and gathered the comforter in his arms, holding it close and breathing in the fresh, comforting scent of their detergent and of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His wonderful, charming husband who, every year since their marriage, always pulled together something special for Kurt’s birthday. Ever one for grand gestures, Blaine wore his heart on his sleeve and practically jumped at the chance to shower Kurt in love and affection, treating him to fancy meals, thoughtful gifts- and, not the mention, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all so much more than that, though. Growing up, Kurt viewed each of his birthdays with bittersweet sadness. Most years, it was just him and his Dad. He was a lonely kid, and what’s a birthday party without any guests? If he casts his mind back far enough, he finds patchy, faded memories of tea parties in their back garden with his mom. Sticky hot Ohio weather and sugary, frosted cake. She tells him to blow out his candles and make a wish, clapping delightedly when he extinguishes them all with one breath. Once she had passed away, Burt tried his best to recreate the scene as it was before, buying him a cheap, iced sheet cake which they picked at for days before tossing it out when it grew stale. It just wasn’t the same, Kurt realised. For fear of upsetting his already rocky relationship with his Father, he chose instead to ignore it and carry on like it was any other, regular day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On that first birthday together, Blaine had cornered him a few days prior and asked him what he wanted to do, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. Kurt had to shyly confess that it hadn’t even crossed his mind, and that he wasn’t particularly fussed on making any extravagant plans. His husband, taken aback, let out a deflated little ‘oh’ in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt had always loved indulging himself in anything detail-oriented, bending backwards to produce spectacle after spectacle for those around him to cherish and enjoy. If not for them, then simply for the pride he felt in completing another project. Weddings, house warmings, even one rogue Christening for some distant cousins back in middle school. Blaine couldn’t understand why he didn’t seem to care about his own </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>… So, from that day on, he vowed to undertake a little project of his own, and take that day to show Kurt just how much he valued him and their relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As reluctant as he was to let himself be pampered, Kurt soon grew to adore all of the little traditions Blaine had created over the years. Breakfast and presents in bed, followed by coffee and a walk around Central Park (which was a welcome break from all of their time spent cooped up at work or in the apartment), and finishing the evening with a romantic, candlelit, home-cooked dinner for just the two of them. After that, it was a toss up between marathoning their favourite movies in the living room, cuddling under the blankets until the wee hours of the next morning, or caving into the thick, sensual tension that built during their meal (mostly because Blaine liked to end it by crawling onto Kurt’s lap and feeding him cake. How was he supposed to resist </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and taking things to the bedroom. Ideally, and usually, both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiled up at the ceiling, his mind going fuzzy and his heart fluttering as he daydreamed about all of the lovely things Blaine had in store for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft voice called him from the door. Peeking over the edge of the blanket, Kurt could just make out a head of dark curls peeking into the bedroom. He was still a little groggy, but he managed a croaky ‘Mm?’ that let Blaine know he was awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padding across the carpet, Blaine carefully knelt at his side of the bed and reached to run his fingers through Kurt’s hair. Kurt simpered and nuzzled into the touch, arching his back to stretch the achy muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, angel.” He said, smiling as Kurt pressed his cheek into the pillow, looking up at Blaine with sweet, sleepy eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...” Kurt replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. Nice to have a lie-in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’ve got a busy day planned for you.” Blaine chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “But, first, I’ve got a surprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt blushed. “A surprise? For me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point, </span>
  <em>
    <span>silly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Blaine pinches his cheek. “You’re not meant to know ‘til you see it. You’ll have to get up if you want it, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning tiredly, Kurt allows himself one final stretch in bed before swinging his legs over the edge and pushing himself up. Clearly Blaine had decided to shake things up this year, making him nervous, but in a good way. Blaine takes him by the hand, leading him across the room, but he suddenly stops at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I almost forgot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He digs into the back pocket of his pants, and produces a long piece of black silk, likely pilfered from Kurt’s sewing room. Kurt flushes, swallowing as Blaine moves to stand behind him, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t have you cheating and peeking before I say so, can we?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tying it in a neat knot at the back of Kurt’s head, he places a steady hand on each shoulder and slowly guides his husband through their flat, careful when they pass through the curtain dividers and round the corner into the kitchen. He stops just in front of the breakfast bar and turns Kurt on the spot three times, counting each aloud to make him giggle disorientedly before stilling him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where we are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt steadies himself, blinking behind the blindfold, humming thoughtfully. “Central Park?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, someone’s feeling funny today.” Blaine pinches his side, causing him to squeak. “Guess again, smarty-pants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The living room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kitchen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct!” Blaine exclaims. “Are you ready for your surprise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt grins and nods enthusiastically, standing perfectly still as Blaine unties the sleek material, lifting it over his head so that he could open his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the space of just a few short hours, Blaine had managed to cover every surface of their kitchen in paper streamers and other various decorations, all harmoniously colour-coordinated with the rest of the room (where the hell did he manage to find Dior grey </span>
  <em>
    <span>balloons?)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tied at either end of the countertop was a banner, reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy Birthday Kurt”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and on top were several gift boxes standing around a cake, which had the same message as the banner in shakily-piped blue frosting, a healthy dose of sprinkles covering any mistakes. Fresh white peonies- his favourite flowers- stood in a tiny vase on the tray that held their breakfast (he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could smell Blaine’s famous lemon-blueberry pancakes from their room earlier), and upon closer inspection, he saw that Blaine had splurged out on the fancy, artisan coffee sold by the pound at the organic food market across the street from the theatre where he worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt was speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“… You did all of this? F-For me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine slid his arms around Kurt’s torso from behind, holding him close. “Yep. All for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt sniffled and turned around, burying his face into Blaine’s shoulder and hugging him properly. Blaine cooed and rubbed a palm up and down his back, deciding that it was more than worth getting up an hour earlier than usual if it made Kurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. It all looks so beautiful.” Kurt spoke into the crook of his neck. “I’ve never had anyone do something like that for me before…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, honey,” Blaine stood him back upright, his heart clenching when he saw Kurt’s eyes brimming with tears. He used his thumb to gently brush them away before they could escape. “You deserve all of this and more. I love you, and I never want you to forget just how much you mean to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiles, finding Blaine’s hand and entwining their fingers before leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose, then his lips. “I love you, too. You’re the best husband I could have ever asked for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine squeezed their hands. “You might want to save that one for later, because while I’m glad you like all of this,” He gestures to the spread on the kitchen counter. “There’s actually one more little thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me, I’ve always preferred showing over telling.” Blaine winks and leads Kurt behind the display of food and presents, where one of their dining chairs stands alone in the clear area between their kitchen and the living area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine…” Kurt narrows his gaze amusedly “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see in a minute. For now, I want you to sit right here,” He gently pushes Kurt’s shoulders so he falls back, and produces a cone paper hat from his pocket, balancing it atop of Kurt’s fluffy bedhead. “And enjoy the show, birthday boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt’s eyes widened, laughing as he adjusted the elastic of his hat. “Enjoy the show? You’re making me nervous, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine just smiled, beginning to fiddle with their stereo system. Suddenly, the upbeat chords of some 00’s pop song blasted out of their speakers. It sounded vaguely familiar, Kurt thought that he might remember it from the radio when they were teenagers…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Blaine twirled around and began to sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ I heard you’re feeling nothing’s going right</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t you let me stop by ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt- sitting in his pyjamas and wearing a party hat, and having only just gotten out of bed a few minutes ago- was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>serenaded</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a Katy Perry song, no less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gobsmacked, he brought his hands to cover his red cheeks, bursting into giddy laughter as Blaine continued to bop and sway to the backing track, strolling closer to where Kurt sat in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ So cover your eyes, I have a surprise</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you got a healthy appetite ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine looped back behind Kurt, slipping his hands over his eyes before sliding them down his chest. Kurt giggled, leaning up to give him a quick kiss before he felt himself being pulled to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ If you wanna dance, if you want it all</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know that I’m the guy that you should call ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the chorus hit and Blaine began to twirl Kurt in circles and jump around, dancing the pair of them across their tiny little kitchen. He hoped their neighbours wouldn’t file a noise complaint, but really they were having way too much fun to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ So make a wish</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll make it like your birthday everyday</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be your gift</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give you something good to celebrate ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried on through the next verse in the same fashion, making a performance of it and enjoying the huge, unwavering grin on Kurt’s face as he joined in for the second chorus. Blaine had missed goofing around with him. It took him back to their old show choir days, where they had waltzed around the Dalton common room, flirting with each other as they belted the lyrics to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, It’s Cold Outside</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mischief flickered in his eyes as he pressed the tips of his fingers into Kurt’s chest, pushing him into his seat and standing in front of him with an arm either side of his neck as he gripped the back of the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ So let me get you in your birthday suit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time to bring out the big balloons ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt lost it, hiccuping with laughter when Blaine made ridiculous, over-the-top grinding motions, practically climbing on him and singing down his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Blaine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh- my God-,” He gasped, slumping backwards as he tried to compose himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine just dialled it up even more, tossing his head and running his hands up and under Kurt’s pyjamas, earning a little shriek as Kurt playfully slapped them away. He grinned, bouncing back up for the final chorus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ So make a wish</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll make it like your birthday everyday</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be your gift</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give you something good to celebrate ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music finally cut off, and Blaine made his way back towards Kurt, saddling his lap sideways and slipping his arms around his back. Locking his eyes with Kurt’s, he grinned and whispered the last theatrical </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Happy Birthday’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before tilting his head so that he could press a deep kiss to Kurt’s rosy lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt sighed dreamily, suppressing stray giggles as he held Blaine closer. When they came up for air, he opened his eyes to look up at his gorgeous, slightly dishevelled husband. A thin sheen of sweat coated Blaine’s forehead, and he panted quietly as he calmed down from all of the energetic dancing. His big, hazel eyes were sparkling lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Do I get that every year from now on?” He asked, his eyes shining hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine laughed, hugging Kurt tightly again. “Maybe, if I think you’ve earned it.” He teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt rested his cheek against Blaine’s chest, pressing his ear against his sternum to listen to the soothing, rhythmic thumping of his heart. “It makes me think of when you were still a Warbler. You know, that day I snuck in to spy on you? And you were singing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Teenage Dream.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine finishes, nuzzling into Kurt’s hair, squishing the hat. “How could I ever forget?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The day we first met...” Kurt grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine squeezes him in his arms. “And what a wonderful day that was…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt’s heart flutters, and he can’t resist stealing one final kiss- sweet and hot and perfect- before Blaine reaches up and takes off his paper hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, my Prince,” He combs his fingers through his hair and taps Kurt’s nose. “Why don’t we take those pancakes and your gifts back to bed… And, maybe, get a head start on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> favourite birthday tradition of yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt bites his lip, raking his eyes up and down Blaine’s shirt-clad torso before gazing at him coquettishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>